fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopaling Quest
This game is made by SuperGamerPlayer. You are free to make spelling and grammar edits but please don't make huge edits without my permission. If you have any questions, feel free to put in the comments. Koopaling Quest is a upcoming auto scrolling game for the Wii U and will be released January 18. Starter Character: 350px-NSMBU_LarryKoopa.png|Larry Koopa Unlockable Characters: 349px-MortonNSMBU.png|Morton Koopa Jr. 490px-Wendy_NSMBWii.png|Wendy O. Koopa 382px-IggyNSMBU.png|Iggy Koopa 502px-RoyNSMBU.png|Roy Koopa 216px-LemmyNSMBWii.png|Lemmy Koopa 487px-LudwigNSMBU.png|Ludwig Von Koopa Unlocking Criteria: Morton Koopa Jr: Race 600 times Wendy O. Koopa: Defeat Mario once Iggy Koopa: Unlock the Koopa Rocket item Roy Koopa: Collect 200 Koopa Tokens Lemmy Koopa: Collect 6 Puzzle Pieces Ludwig Von Koopa: Complete the game 100% NPCS: 417px-Bowser_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_Island_Tour.png|Bowser 555px-NSMB_BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. 597px-Boom_Boom_Pom_Pom_Train_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Boom Boom and Pom Pom 189px-Kamek-212x283.png|Kamek Hisstocrat.png|Hisstocrat 500px-MP5KoopaKids.png|Koopa Kids 250px-Big_Bob-omb_-_Mario_Party_9.png|King Bob-Omb Bosses: 207px-Mario_Artwork_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros.png|Mario 480px-SSB4_Rosalina_Artwork.png|Rosalina 274px-Luigi Pose - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Luigi 619px-Donkey_Kong_Artwork_(alt)_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|Donkey Kong 343px-Wii_U_Peach_artwork.png|Princess Peach MetalBrawl.png|Metal Mario 591px-Wario_MP9.png|Wario 355px-MegaMario_NSMB2.png|Mega Mario Mini Bosses: 568px-Blue Toad Artwork - New Super Luigi U.png|Blue Toad 336px-Diddy_Kong_Artwork_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|Diddy Kong 310px-YellowToad MP9.png|Yellow Toad 140px-Dixie_Kong_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|Dixie Kong 150px-Goombario.jpg|Goombario 200px-Goombella2.jpg|Goombella 301px-BMarioSluggers.png|Baby Mario 319px-BabyLuigibeinghimself.png|Baby Luigi 539px-Waluigi_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_DS.png|Waluigi Plot: One day, the Koopalings are attacking Toad Town while Bowser is battling the Mario bros. At Peach's Castle, the Toads are launching a Bullet Bill which crashes into the Koopaling's Airship. The airship then goes crashing down. They wake up back at the castle and find out that their dad has been captured. Lemmy starts to cry along with his younger siblings. Ludwig looks out of the window at the Mushroom Kingdom. Ludwig then tells his siblings that they have to go rescue their dad. The others agree and they set off to rescue Bowser. The Koopalings defeat Mega Mario and rescue their dad. Bowser Jr and Kamek arrive on a airship and the Koopalings band Bowser board it. The Koopalings then reunite with their father and fly back to Dark Land to celebrate. Levels: Dark Land: 1-1: The Craziness Begins 1-2: Crystal Covered Cave 1-3: Clown Car Trouble 1-4: Toad Bash 1-5: Silhouette Seas 1-Castle: Mario's Stomping Castle Dangerous Desert: 2-1: Cheese Way 2-2: Koopa Shell Factory 2-3: Piranha Plant Revenge 2-4: Bubbly Badly 2-5: Sandstones Can Roll 2-Castle: Rosalina's Galactic Castle Koopa Resort: 3-1: Koopa Water Park 3-2: Sushi Infested Waters 3-3: Underwater Base 3-4: Bubble Cove 3-5: Blub Blub Beach 3-Castle: Luigi's Fishy Castle Evergreen Wonderland: 4-1: Snowy Fields 4-2: Cozy Cabin 4-3: Mt. Slide 4-4: Frosty Wheel 4-5: Christmas Tree Forest 4-Castle: Donkey Kong's Swinging Castle Sugarplum Town: 5-1: Sweets Park 5-2: Cake Way 5-3: Toy Tracks 5-4: Melody Town 5-5: Cocoa Station 5-Castle: Peach's Sweet Castle Intergalactic Headquarters 6-1: Moon Base 6-2: Tube Town 6-3: Mysterious UFO 6-4: Constellation Way 6-5: Mecha Toad Return 6-Castle: Metal Mario's Shooting Star Castle Cloud Kingdom: 7-1: Waluigi's Ferriswheel 7-2: Para Beetle Skies 7-3: Miniboss Showdown! 7-4: Mushroom Run 7-5: Clown Car Finale 7-Castle: Wario's Greedy Castle Mushroom Kingdom: 8-1: Fountain Gardens 8-2: Big Bean Vine 8-3: Mole Hole 8-4: The Bridge 8-5: Peach's Castle 8-Castle: Mega Mario's Final Battle Sprites: Click this (Koopaling Quest/ Sprites) to see the sprites Gallery: Click this (Koopaling Quest/ Gallery) to see the gallery Beta Elements: Click this (Koopaling Quest/ Beta Elements) to see the Beta Elements Category:Games